


Don't Need a Reservation

by SunSpawn



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Javi needs a rest, Shower Together, Showers, Spicy Fluff, gender neutral reader, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpawn/pseuds/SunSpawn
Summary: Well, you were supposed to have a nice dinner but those plans fell through.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Don't Need a Reservation

Weeks. You had been planning this dinner for weeks now. Javi would be here any moment now to pick you up. You began to lose yourself in fantasy, envisioning him in some nice dress pants and collared long sleeve. You loved his button-up shirts and jeans, of course, but sometimes it was enjoyable every now and then to have him in something a tad sharper. 

You had just finished slipping on your shoes when you heard a rapid knock on the door, and you hurried over to unlock the door. Inhaling deeply in anticipation before clasping the doorknob, you swung it open and was struck dumbfounded. Javi was resting his forearm on the doorframe, and his entire body was hunched over in exhaustion. He was still in his work clothes, his pink button-up dirty and with faint bloodstains near the waist. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and you could tell that he had sweated profusely throughout the day as his shirt was slightly damp as well. In addition, the hem of his jeans was caked in mud, and a bandage was coiled around the right palm of his hand.

He looked up in response to the swinging door before smiling weakly and croaking out, “Cielito.” 

Your eyes darted up to his frame, taking in his battered and beaten state before wrapping your arm around his waist and pulling him into the apartment. 

“Javi, what happened? Are you alright?” Your eyes were fixated on the bloodstain at the bottom of the shirt, and he could detect the panic lacing your voice, so he raised a hand to placate you. 

He gasped a bit before beginning to explain. “Well, I was supposed to leave the office at five, so I could be here to pick you up on time, but Steve and I caught wind of one of Pablo’s sicarios skulking around, so of course, we had to leave. We found him and started pursuing him on foot in some alleyway. Well, long story short, I ate shit on the concrete and fucked up my hand,” He unwrapped the bandage, revealing a massive scrape across his entire hand. “Steve patched me up afterward, and we didn’t even catch the fucker.” 

Javi stepped back and took a seat on the coffee table, and began to undo the laces on his shoes. “I-I’m sorry cariño, I think you’ve still got some of my clothes in the closet, yeah? I can go change and be real quick abou-” 

You raised your hand with a smile. “Javi,” you shushed, “Don’t worry about it, baby.” 

Javi sputtered at your response as he threw his work shoes in the corner and began to pluck off his socks. “But cielito, the dinner, we have reservations…” 

You shrugged nonchalantly. “We can go if you want, but honestly, I wouldn’t mind skipping out either. I just...want us to relax. And us racing to get ready and be there is going to be anything but.” 

Javi’s brown eyes wavered in repose. “Y-you sure? I can be ready if we still have those slacks in your dresser.”  
You shook your head calmly and beckoned him down the hallway. He followed behind you, and you gripped the doorframe of the bathroom before pivoting through the door. He stood in the doorframe perplexed as you began to run the water in the shower. You turned to face him as you tested the temperature of the water before twirling your finger. 

“You gonna undress? Or do you need my help?” You smirked at him before Javi silently chuckled at the change of plans. 

You strutted over to him before unfastening the buttons on his shirt, and Javi giggled like an idiot as he lowered his shoulder and it dropped to the floor. 

“C’mere,” He clutched your cheek with his left hand and pressed his lips to yours. You took each other in for just a moment, just wanting to feel one another for a bit. Javi opened his mouth just an inch, and his tongue graced the edge of your lip ever so slightly. You could feel the steam from the shower begin to billow over your heads, but it didn’t matter; neither of you was going anywhere. You gently bit his bottom lip, and Javi moaned in response before he kicked the door close, and you began to move your hands up and down his chest. His nose pressed into your skin as you wrapped your hands around his waist and pulled him in deeper as his tongue began to rim the edge of your teeth, and you felt a small snicker escape from him, which disrupted the kiss. 

The two of you pulled away before Javi cocked his head to the side and asked one last time if you were okay with skipping dinner. You nodded reassuringly before you began to fool with his belt and the zipper on his jeans. “You smell like cigarettes anyway, ain’t no way I’m letting you go out in public like this."

Javi let out a laugh as his jeans joined his shirt on the floor. “Oh, I’m sure I smell a lot worse than cigarette smoke, cariño,” He slipped past you before standing on one leg to remove his boxers before tossing them aside. 

You walked over to him and slapped his bare ass before retorting, “You know I was trying to be nice, but apparently, you can’t tell when someone is trying to be courteous. 

Javi stepped into the shower before poking his head out from behind the curtain. “Oh, I have no need for your courtesies, baby.” 

You shook your head at this dork you had fallen in love with. You began to remove the clothing you spent ages picking out and laughed at the irony. You didn’t think these would be coming off until later in the night.

You stepped in soon after and saw Javi basking underneath the water, letting it run over his body. He clearly needed this today. You reached down and grabbed the shampoo bottle before his brow furrowed. “Whatcha doin’ baby?”

“Just relax.”

Javi shrugged at your response while you lathered the shampoo in your hands before you reached behind him and started rubbing his head with the soap. You weren’t sure how Javi would react to you washing his hair, but the sigh of relief and his head lolling back in response was a good indicator he was enjoying it. 

“Mmm, Cielito.”

“You like it?” 

Javi nodded in response. He turned to face you so you could scrub the front of his head, and his eyes closed in response to your touch. You tipped his head to the side to let the water run over his head to rinse the soap out, and you could make out his large grin as the water poured over his head. 

The two of you stood together under the water for a while, allowing the water to run over the two of you. You caressed his back, and he took his left hand before wrapping it around your waist and kissing the top of your wet head. 

“I love you, cariño. Thank you.” 

You smiled into the crook of his neck. You knew he needed this; it was a question whether he knew until now.

Reaching down for a washcloth and the bar of soap, you lathered them together as Javi watched with a half agape mouth and patient eyes. Placing the soapy washcloth on his shoulder, you raised a brow and smirked at him. 

“You wanna do this more often? You seem to be enjoying it.”

Javi only nodded in response, taking in the sensation of you bathing his shoulders and back. Inching closer to him now, you pressed yourself against his back before you began to scrub down his chest. 

He took your hand and moved it lower, and you began to wash his inner thighs and then his cock. He grew harder as you began to scrub him down, and he scoffed. “Best get that clean for later.” Your face turned red and not from the warm water. You scoffed in return before handing him the washcloth. 

You couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as you responded. “Wash yourself off, nasty.” 

Javi shrugged as the water hit his back and before cocking his head. “Oh, what, I can’t be truthful? Is that against the rules?” 

“Very few things are against the rules, sweetheart,” you cooed. “Now, c’mon, dry yourself off, and let’s order something.”

Javi stood in the shower like a lost puppy. “But I’m not done with my shower.” 

You looked him over before a smirk crept upon your face. “We can take another one?”


End file.
